Ellos y el navío
by Ashabi
Summary: [•Historia basada en la leyenda mexicana "La mulata de Córdoba"•] Sasuke levantó la mirada y sus ojos negros se encontraron con un navío pintado en la pared. "¿Que le hace falta a este navío?" Preguntó ella. "Navegar" contestó él. Entonces la preciosa mujer ensanchó su sonrisa.


**Disclaimer applied.**

 _Un agradecimiento enorme a mi beta reader "Rooss", fuiste una gran amiga al revisar mi fic._

 **N/A:** Fic ganador del segundo lugar del concurso de fanfiction SasuSaku de la página de _Facebook_ "SasuSaku Fanfic's"

 _Historia de universo alternativo basada en la leyenda mexicana: "La mulata de Córdoba"._

* * *

 **•**

 _Ellos y el navío_

•

* * *

Se dice que alguna vez existió una hermosa doncella de cabello y labios tan rosados como los pétalos de una rosa, y de ojos de un tono de verde tan brillante y precioso que avergonzaría a toda cosa color verde en el mundo.

Su belleza era constantemente comparada con la de las diosas ya que su piel tan blanca como la nieve y sus finos y delicados rasgos, le hacían lucir hermosa como pocas.

Por desgracia, su divina belleza le perjudicó y se convirtió en la maldición que le quitó la libertad.

Todo comenzó hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Corrían los días, semanas y años en la antigua aldea de Konoha, en un esplendoroso periodo de organización feudal, y su rey: Danzou Shimura, era el hombre más poderoso de esas tierras.

Un día el monarca decidió pasear por los suburbios de su reino, y con escoltas y carruajes, paseó por los populares mercados de la región. Ropas, sedas, joyas, artesanías y puestos de comida; era lo que abundaba en aquellas concurridas calles. Danzou Shimura, a paso elegante e imponente, recorrió todo teniendo detrás a sus súbditos, sin parecer impresionado por lo que había en su pueblo. Incluso, su semblante ni se inmutó cuando pasaron por la calle de las mujeres de la vida galante.

Mas aquel semblante frío desapareció cuando llegó al último puesto de todo ese mercado. Las vivas y coloridas hierbas de aquel puesto no fue lo que lo impresionó, lo que lo cautivó fue la delicada muchacha de largo cabello rosa que salió a atenderlo.

Ella era Sakura, la hermosa doncella de belleza de diosa.

La mujer le miraba de frente y con seguridad como si no supiera que el hombre frente a ella era su rey.

Danzou sin dudarlo y ahí mismo, le pidió matrimonio, prometiéndole miles de lujos que ella no podría darse siendo una simple plebeya. No obstante, Sakura con una tímida sonrisa, negó suavemente y dijo:

—Lo siento, pero yo no deseo ser su esposa.

Ni el tono de voz dulce que ella empleó le suavizó la amargura del rechazo a aquel hombre. Y sólo jurando no darse por vencido, se marchó de allí.

Volvió días después, y a pesar del collar de esmeraldas y plata que llevó de obsequio, Sakura volvió a negarle su mano. Y así transcurrieron los días y las semanas para ellos. Danzou, con lujosos regalos diarios le exigía que fuera suya y Sakura, con una sonrisa de lo más falsa, volvía a rechazarlo. Ese hombre le desagradaba por el aura que le transmitía.

—Señorita Sakura, sea mi esposa, ya se lo he pedido y deseo escuchar un «sí».

Esa fue la última oración con la que el monarca le pidió ser correspondido. Aquello colmó la paciencia de la muchacha y, sin contenerse, ella le espetó mirándolo a los ojos:

—No cambiará el resultado por más que ruegue, señor Danzou. Mejor cuide de los ciudadanos y a ellos dele los lujos que me promete, eso es lo que debe de hacer.

No le habló con la mirada gacha, no le habló con voz suave y respetuosa y, mucho menos, le llamó rey. Peor aún, le rechazó de nueva cuenta y eso ya no pudo soportarlo él.

Un día cualquiera y soleado Sakura se encontraba cuidando a su abuela Chiyo, una mujer mayor de cabellos lilas y ojos negros, orbes apañados por el pasar de los años.

Aquella mujer fue como su madre. Chiyo le cuidó y enseñó todo lo que sabía de plantas medicinales con amor y ternura; siempre contándole a Sakura en las noches sobre el día en que la encontró flotando en el lago de la aldea sobre un canasto, arropada con tan solo una sábana blanca.

Entonces, en ese mismo día que apuntaba a ser normal pero no lo fue, sucedió el injusto arresto de Sakura. Más de diez guardias entraron a la pequeña casa en la que vivía Sakura con Chiyo, luciendo rudos y viles, viniendo a cumplir con la orden directa de su rey: «Aprisionar a Sakura Haruno por brujería».

Sonrió Sakura con tristeza cuando Danzou entró a su hogar después de que dos guardias le tuvieran agarrada de cada brazo, pues el monarca parecía burlarse de ella por su sola presencia. Sin decir palabra después de todo ese suceso, se llevaron a Sakura, dejando a la pobre anciana Chiyo sollozando.

Sin piedad alguna la lanzaron al suelo de una mazmorra subterránea de los aposentos de Danzou, y los dos guardias que le habían escoltado le miraron con indiferencia, ocultando el miedo que les daba respirar el mismo aire que una bruja. Se retiraron y la dejaron sola con el rey en cuanto éste llegó, dejándola sin posibilidad de escapatoria.

Ya no hubo propuestas, amabilidad y dignidad; Danzou fue directo, y mirando a Sakura con furia, volvió a insistir una última vez:

—Si aceptas en este momento ser mi mujer, te dejo libre. Entrégate a mí.

Y tampoco hubo sonrisas falsas por parte de Sakura. Jurando con la cabeza levantada llena de dignidad, soltó:

—Prefiero morir encerrada aquí que casarme con usted, «mi rey».

Ante este rechazo el monarca decidió no mostrar reacción y la dejó sola sin mediar palabra esperando que la ley se encargara de ella.

Transcurrieron los días, siendo éstos tristes para Sakura. Ella era una mujer que amaba la libertad, y que la tuvieran encerrada la llenaba de angustia, como si fuera una mariposa atrapada en un recipiente. A todo eso se le sumaba el hambre que la poseía por solo comer una ración de pan mojado al día y la incertidumbre del estado de su madre adoptiva. Nada de esto la dejaba conciliar el sueño.

Y en menos tiempo de lo que imaginó, el día del juicio llegó; el día en el que se decidiría la verdad o la mentira. Del resultado dependía su libertad porque ella no era una bruja. ¿O sí…?

Con brusquedad fue sentada en una silla de madera la cual se encontraba dentro de un cuarto enorme e imponente, lleno de adornos y pinturas lujosas. Y alrededor de ella había una docena de personas con apariencia de ser nobles, todos mirándola con incertidumbre y recelo. Cuando oteó el lugar se sintió pequeña y, por primera vez, temió de su destino. Siempre fue fiel creyente de que lo justo siempre triunfaba pero lo que sucedió en su juicio le hizo cambiar de opinión dolorosamente.

Personas que jamás había visto en su vida declaraban ante el juez que ella era bruja y había hechizado al rey para enamorarlo, jurando y perjurando que la habían observado hacer rituales de magia negra para conseguirlo. Danzou, quién la observaba desde el balcón del gran salón, le miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, a la espera del momento en el que ella rogara por piedad.

No sucedió así. Todo su dolor lo guardaba dentro de su ser, conteniendo los sollozos que querían salirle cada vez que el juez le oteaba con severidad, declarándola culpable con tan solo ese gesto.

Su delito no era ser bruja y haber embrujado al rey para que enloqueciera por ella, no señor, su delito fue romper el orgullo del egoísta monarca. El juicio, para su mala fortuna, estuvo ganado incluso antes de empezar; y con voz grave el juez sentenció:

—Sakura Haruno, señorita soltera de la aldea de la hoja, ha sido declarada culpable de ser practicante magia negra y de usar sus habilidades para atacar a nuestro señor rey, Danzou Shimura. Hasta nuevo aviso será verificado su caso y veremos su sentencia. Por el momento será llevada a una celda de la prisión de la aldea. Todos pueden retirarse.

Tras el veredicto no lloró como imaginaron todos los de la sala. Tampoco apretó los puños y suplicó. Sakura, de forma digna y orgullosa, levantó la mirada y ella misma se dirigió a los guardias que la vigilaban con la mirada, extendiéndole los brazos con firme voluntad.

—Háganlo de una vez. —espetó mirándolos con el rostro más inexpresivo que hubieran visto en sus vidas.

Los guardias, ni lentos ni perezosos, obedecieron y dos de ellos la tomaron de un brazo cada uno, mirándola de reojo. Era imposible no observarla con atención, la humilde muchacha era la mujer más bella que habían visto.

No se escuchaba nada mientras caminaban hacia su prisión, tan sólo las pisadas de ella y ambos guardias le recordaban que no era un sueño. Sus pasos eran lentos y marcados, imponiendo el andar del desgastado vestido marrón que tenía puesto y que apenas le llegaba arriba de las rodillas.

Y así fue hasta que salieron al exterior y toda la gente del pueblo los esperaba fuera, ansiosos de saber lo ocurrido. Ella recordaba las sonrisas cálidas de sus vecinos cuando los curaba de alguna enfermedad o mal, y también recordaba las amistades que creyó tener por ser tan querida.

Todo el amor que alguna vez recibió pareció nunca haber existido en cuanto éstos la ubicaron con la mirada y comenzaron a gritar con desprecio:

—¡Bruja, bruja, bruja!

Aquello sí le dolió. Era muy distinto recibir el desprecio de gente que ella no conocía a recibirlo de la gente con la que creció. Su prisión ya no sería la mazmorra principal del Rey de Konoha, ahora sería una celda cualquiera de la cárcel de la aldea y por algo de lo que ella no era culpable.

Cuanto deseó no haber llamado la atención de Danzou.

Por más que buscó con la vista entre la multitud nunca logró ubicar a su "madre" y eso le destrozó más, sabía que nadie estaba cuidando a la pobre anciana. Con los ojos cegados por las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar, fue detenida bruscamente antes de que diera un paso más. Ya habían llegado a su celda. Sorprendentemente sus pies descalzos nunca notaron los cambios de terreno al llegar hasta allí; el vacío que tenía por dentro había obnubilado sus sentidos.

Uno de los guardias la asió de la cintura y le susurró al oído:

—Lástima que además de lidiar con tu sentencia de bruja debas de soportar la muerte de la vieja Chiyo. Mis condolencias.

«Esas son las condolencias más falsas que pueden existir», pensó Sakura. El tono del hombre fue burlón e insensible, en verdad estaba disfrutando de los temblores que sufría Sakura de pies a cabeza.

—No, no es cierto. —susurró, forcejeando para que la soltara aquel hombre.

Pero antes de que el guardia pudiera seguir forzándola a estar pegada a él, una voz grave y fría llamó la atención de la muchacha y de los guardias:

—Suéltala Hidan, es una prisionera no una de esas prostitutas que frecuentas.

El hombre obedeció y la soltó bruscamente haciendo que Sakura cayera de trasero contra el suelo. Gimió de dolor y se talló los ojos sintiendo un dolor profundo en su pecho.

—Ya pueden retirarse, yo me quedaré con ella. —indicó el recién llegado, teniendo el ceño fruncido.

—¡Hey, suertudote! Te vas a quedar solito con ella, eso no es justo.

—Cállate Hidan. – espetó Kakuzu, el otro carcelero que la había llevado a esa prisión.

—Tsk. Hidan, Kakuzu, seré su carcelero, pueden marchar en paz.

Ésta vez Hidan ya no abrió la boca y se marchó refunfuñando, siendo seguido por su compañero. Los pasos del alejamiento de los guardias fue lo único que le indicó que estaba sola con quien sería su carcelero; pero ni así levantó la mirada, las palabras de aquel guardia de cabello gris le seguían dañando:

«… _soportar la muerte de la vieja Chiyo…. Soportar la muerte de la vieja Chiyo…_ »

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando iba a soltar un sollozo, la voz fría de su carcelero la interrumpió:

—No quiero lloriqueos.– comentó él mirándola con sus profundos ojos negros —Resígnate a pagar tus crímenes. Llorando no lograrás nada.

Esas palabras tan duras le hicieron levantar los parpados con rapidez, dispuesta a dar su respuesta:

—¿Al menos sabe el «crimen» que cometí? – preguntó, sin mirarlo.

—No y no me interesa. Levántate y métete a la celda, no atrases más las cosas.

La dureza que desprendía su carcelero le dio valor para subir la mirada y otearlo, esperando ver a un hombre viejo y amargado. No fue así pues en su lugar encontró a un muchacho alto y de tez blanca, con ojos color negro y cabellos del mismo color. Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de carmín. Jamás había visto a un hombre tan apuesto como él; pero dejó eso de lado en cuanto observó con atención a los ojos de él, notando que esos parecían tener el odio de un viejo que había vivido de sobra todas las desgracias del mundo.

El joven le correspondió la mirada y frunció el ceño, completamente contrariado. La muchacha frente a él parecía tan dulce como los panes que solía prepararle su madre en su infancia. Mas no lució impresionado por la belleza de ella, en su lugar siguió teniendo su mueca de indiferencia y serenidad a pesar de que en el fondo algo se le removió al observarla.

A zancadas se acercó a ella dispuesto a meterla él mismo a su celda pero aquello no fue necesario, Sakura consiguió ponerse de pie y caminar hacia su _nueva habitación,_ pareciendo que estaba caminando por voluntad propia al infierno. Él le abrió la puerta corrediza de la celda observando como la menuda mujer oteaba con tristeza el interior. Tanto gris le enfermaba.

—Al menos, ¿p-puedo saber cómo se llama?

La pregunta sorprendió al carcelero. Sin embargo antes de poderse dar cuenta su boca habló por sí sola:

—Uchiha Sasuke. —respondió él sin meditarlo. Al notar su desliz, chasqueó la lengua y se preguntó mentalmente el _por qué_ de su torpeza— Entonces, es hora de que me digas tu nombre. Sólo me dijeron que eras mujer y que llegarías a esta prisión el día de hoy.

Sakura, jugando con los dedos de sus manos, susurró el nombre de él, familiarizándose con la pronunciación. Prefería saborear el nombre de su carcelero a pensar en que desde el principio ya se sabía que la aprisionarían.

—H-haruno Sakura, señor carcelero.

—Déjalo en Sasuke.

Ella miró al que cuidaría su falta de libertad con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, más lo relajó al instante y susurró un débil:

—Está bien, señor Sasuke. —Sakura cerró la boca al terminar de hablar pero una duda que le venía matando le hizo abrirla de nuevo: —¿Es verdad que doña Chiyo ha muerto?

La muchacha cerró los ojos con fuerza. Había titubeado al preguntar, estaba siendo débil. Sasuke, en cambio, le miró sin inmutarse realmente, no tenía que tenerle compasión a una bruja.

—Sí. Se negó a comer durante los días que has estado aprisionada y, considerando su edad y estado de salud, no le sentó muy bien.

Después de mucho haber retenido las lágrimas, Sakura comenzó a sollozar de forma desgarradora. Había perdido a la única familia que tenía. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo de la fría celda y se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de ahogar su dolor.

Él no soportó ver más _debilidad_ así que se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia la salida de la celda a paso lento e insensible, no quería recordar lo que era la perdida de alguien amado. Cerró los barrotes de la celda y desapareció de allí no sin antes murmurar:

—Como si llorando la pudieras revivir.

En ese momento, Sakura maldijo desde dentro de sus entrañas por primera vez.

Y por ahí dicen que los días y las semanas pasan rápido, pues bien, en esto no fue la excepción. Pasaban las horas de cada día resumidas a una sola rutina: Sasuke le llevaba el pan mojado a _la bruja_ , le cambiaba el bote en el que penosamente ella tenía que hacer sus necesidades y cada ciertas horas se quedaba en la entrada de la celda de brazos cruzados, vigilando sus acciones.

Pero dentro de esa metódica rutina no estaba contemplado que él sintiera lástima por ella, ¿verdad?

La pobre mujer lloraba amargamente en las noches la muerte de su madre, lamentándose el no haber podido estar con ella en su último aliento. Por lo demás sólo parecía abochornada por tener que hacer sus necesidades en un bote sucio. El hambre no parecía interesarle.

Y menos le importaba que, desde que había pisado aquella celda, el rey Danzou no la había visitado ni una vez; al parecer se había olvidado de su capricho.

Aunque un día todo cambió.

El invierno comenzaba a azotar al pueblo, al parecer sería crudo y secaría todo a su paso, como si el otoño no hubiera sido suficiente. De forma significativa el helado corazón del carcelero sintió una chispa de calor al ver que su prisionera temblaba de frío y se colocaba en posición fetal intentando conservar el calor.

Desde que la habían llevado a esa celda no le habían dado otra prenda de vestir, seguía llevando aquel vestido marrón sucio y desgastado. Y eso era el causante de sus gemidos por las ventiscas de aire que lograban llegar a su celda.

Su auto control sobre no tener piedad por nadie no duró mucho pues éste acabó en el momento en que ella quedó inconsciente sobre la sucia tela que le servía de cama. El hambre, el dolor y el frío le habían debilitado.

Sasuke miró su cuerpo inmóvil y no sintió nada en un principio hasta que notó que pasaban las horas, y con cada minuto que pasaba parecía que Sakura se iba quedando sin vida. No pensó. Corrió y trajo consigo una manta del más grueso algodón junto a un plato de sopa caliente, además de que le pidió un vestido a la mujer de su mejor amigo.

Él, un hombre que no acostumbraba a sentir compasión, iba a ayudar a una bruja.

Al llegar junto a ella le cambió la sucia manta por la cobija de algodón y puso la mano en su frente, comprendiendo su fiebre. Convirtiendo en vendas los retazos de tela de la cobija, las humedeció y las colocó en su frente, procurando su recuperación. No pasaron más de dos horas cuando Sakura despertó con una mueca de dolor y confusión al ver como su frío carcelero la oteaba con una preocupación mal disimulada.

—S-señor Sasuke, ¿qué sucede?

Sakura lo observaba con los labios entreabiertos, incitando que le diera la respuesta de forma inmediata. El joven rehuyó a su mirada eliminando cualquier contacto con sus esmeraldas y fijó la suya en el frío plato de sopa que estaba a un metro de ellos.

—Iré a calentar éste plato… Mmm, en la esquina de la derecha… —Sakura miró en esa dirección y asintió para que continuara —hay un vestido sencillo, póntelo en lo que yo salgo.

Ella asintió de nueva cuenta y él tomando el recipiente, salió como alma que llevaba el diablo, cerrando la celda por precaución. Cuando Sakura quedó sola, se levantó con dificultad y se llevó un mechón de cabello hacia detrás de la oreja sin dejar de otear a la « _puerta»_ de su celda de barrotes.

Él, sí él, le había cuidado.

Y estaba agradecida pero la confusión le abrumaba en demasía pues por lo que sabía su carcelero había sido en las últimas semanas parco y seco con ella.

«¿A qué va el cambio?»

Tomó la prenda mencionada con desconfianza: era un vestido lila de manga larga que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, lo suficiente para cubrirle decentemente el violento frío. No dudó y se lo puso, admirando la textura de la prenda. Era suave como su piel.

Dobló su anterior vestido junto con la antigua manta recortada y las dejó en una esquina, tratando de darle orden a sus acelerados latidos del corazón. Entonces Sasuke regresó y así como entró, cerró, extendiéndole el plato de sopa caliente. Era de verduras.

—Come.

Ella asintió con energía.

—Sí. Muchas gracias, señor Sasuke.

Sakura tomó su el plato en manos y comió con lentitud, acostumbrándose al alimento digno después de semanas de comer solamente pan mojado. Era delicioso y aprovecharía esa oportunidad, podría ser la última.

Mientras comía, Sasuke la miraba con el ceño fruncido, peleando consigo mismo. Él jamás había sido piadoso con nadie desde que había perdido a su familia en un «extraño incidente». No entendía de donde surgió la necesidad de proteger a esa mujer. Ya no tenía sentimiento alguno por la vida o al menos eso pensaba, no soportaba imaginar que quizás había cedido por algo tan vano como la belleza de esa mujer.

—Señor Sasuke. —Su voz salió en un suave hilo de voz.

—¿Sí?

Ella titubeó y él lo notó.

—Y-yo… quería saber… ¿por qué?

Sasuke entendió perfectamente, pero era más fácil hacerse el desentendido, así que mejor apretó los labios, oteándola con tanta intensidad que ella se sonrojó y agachó la mirada.

Algo estaba pasando entre ellos pero no lo notaban. Eran ciegos en aquel instante.

—Señor, ¿por qué me salvó? Soy sólo una prisionera que usted desprecia.

—¿Y cuándo dije que te despreciaba?

—Desde el primer día. Sus palabras hacia mí me daban a entender su repudio porque yo soy una « _bruja»._ Y si lo soy, ¿por qué me ayudó?

Silencio.

Minutos llenos de miradas entre las esmeraldas de ella y los carbones de él sucedieron pero la respuesta llegó en el momento menos esperado, cuando Sasuke se sentó a su lado y la observó con una mueca.

—Ni yo lo sé. Vi que estabas muriendo y yo…

—No pudo dejarme morir. – concluyó ella, sonriéndole con tristeza.

No hubo respuesta y el silencio se volvió el compañero de ellos. La ausencia de ruido no les era incómoda, era bella. Los efímeros contactos visuales que tenían eran los suficientes para leerse uno al otro.

De pronto Sakura besó su mejilla y le rodeó el cuello, separándose de él rápidamente al sentir que bajo sus brazos, Sasuke se tensaba y hacía amago de querer separarla.

—Gracias, señor carcelero.

Y por primera vez Sasuke Uchiha devolvió las gracias.

—No hay de qué, señorita Sakura.

Suele suceder que el amor es una frágil planta, planta que surge desde una semilla y conforme se le da cuidados, crece y crece hasta ser fuerte. Y así les sucedió. El brote de su amor surgió aquel día en el que Sasuke le salvó la vida a Sakura.

Todo parecía ir mejor, ya se sentían cómodos cuando le tocaba al joven vigilarla, llegando a tener conversaciones cortas. Sakura, con alegría le contaba la aventura que era recoger plantas de todo tipo en otras ciudades, recordando con emoción el momento en que las usaba para sanar a la gente. Sasuke en cambio se limitaba a escucharla y a agregar monosílabos de vez en cuando pues, aunque no le pareciera, le era interesante escucharla.

Si bien era bruja, según él, al menos iba aprendiendo a través de la dulce voz de ella el proceso que conllevaba la sanación por plantas medicinales.

Más días transcurrían llenos de luz y altibajos, Sakura ya no lloraba diario pero aún seguía dolida por sus desgracias. Su mejora era debido a que su carcelero procuraba traerle comida decente, y a pesar de que se la daba sin dignarse a mirarla, el gesto ya era solidario y con eso bastaba.

Ella comía, él la miraba. Ella dormía, él la oteaba. Ella hablaba, él la observaba.

El cariño surgió entre ellos de forma lenta y sigilosa, colándose en lo más profundo de sus corazones. El joven no dejaba su habitual frialdad, mas bajaba su coraza sólo con ella porque era la primera mujer que veía pura y bella tanto por fuera como por dentro. Incluso llegó a dudar de la culpabilidad de la que acusaban a la mujer.

Mientras tanto Sakura era ingenua e inocente, y por tanto, ella fue la primera que se enamoró. Las acciones de Sasuke para con ella le habían llenado de admiración y calidez por ese hombre.

Y así como el cabello de Sakura crecía cada vez más, pasaron aún más días y las palabras que nunca olvidó: « _…Hasta nuevo aviso, será verificado su caso y veremos su sentencia…»,_ llegaron a cumplirse.

Después de tres meses tendría un nuevo juicio y allí se sabría de una vez por todas su destino. Y así fue; los dos mismos guardias que la llevaron a aquella celda vinieron por ella un lunes a primera hora.

No se opuso; sintiéndose resignada estiró los brazos y cada guardia la tomó de uno. Lo que cambió fue que Sasuke iba acompañándola esta vez, y eso le dio una extraña sensación de paz, infundiéndole el valor que le faltaba.

La bella muchacha sufrió un deja vú; de nueva cuenta se veía envuelta en un ambiente lleno de personas con miradas prejuiciosas y detalles lujosos, sintiéndose pequeña al estar sentada en una pequeña silla de aquel salón en donde se declaró la pérdida de su libertad.

El rey Danzou, desde el pequeño balcón de la sala, la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, recorriendo con descaro el cuerpo de Sakura a través de la mirada. Sonrisa que menguó al notarla más sana de lo que creyó que estaría después de tres meses de encierro y hambruna, además del dolor por la muerte de su "madre". Doña Chiyo.

Ella miró con solemnidad a su alteza y no mostró ninguna emoción, no había nada que manifestar, el desprecio que sentía por él no alcanzaría a ser demostrado con tan sólo una mirada.

Sasuke, desde la puerta del salón, miraba atento todo, recorriendo con la mirada a todos los nobles presentes. Y al notar las miradas falsas y despectivas de ellos hacía la bella muchacha, le cayó, como un balde de agua fría, la verdad. Podía sentir perfectamente que todos los presentes sabían de la inocencia de Sakura Haruno y aun así juraban y perjuraban que ella era una bruja. Y él sin haber dudado ni un instante, le había creído al mensajero de esos nobles que conformaban los altos mandos sobre el supuesto _"crimen"_ de Sakura.

Eso sólo aumentó el desprecio que sentía por su "monarca".

Entonces el juez hizo acto de presencia y comenzó el juicio que decidiría el destino de la mujer que supuestamente había enamorado al rey con un conjuro o pócima. Ni en las acusaciones estaban seguros los falsos testigos, más la justicia era ciega y no notaba esos fallos.

Siglos pareció durar _"su tortura"._ El juez leía y leía escritos que justificaban la decisión que habían tomado él y sus consejeros pero tanta palabrería sólo apuntaba a una sola cosa, y Sakura, sintiendo vértigo desde lo más profundo de su ser, levantó la mano y preguntó:

—Lo que quiere decir usted, señor juez, ¿es que estoy condenada a morir?

La lástima que transmitían los ojos de aquel anciano le hizo sentir como todo se desmoronaba dentro de sí y le quemaba, llegando el ardor hasta sus ojos, quería llorar.

—Ha interrumpido mi labor, señorita, pero si a usted le parece suficiente lo que he dicho, le confirmo sus palabras. Sakura Haruno, ha sido condenada a la hoguera dentro de una semana, en la plaza principal del pueblo…

Ella ya no escuchó más, el dolor que traía la certeza de la perdición y la traición le cegaba y no podía dejar de escuchar las palabras del juez: _"…condenada a la hoguera…condenada a la hoguera…"_

El remolino de emociones terminó de golpearla y, de forma imprevista, cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la oscuridad de su celda y la mirada ceñuda de su carcelero. Él la miraba con una intensidad inexplicable, como si deseara decir tantas cosas y emociones pero las estuviera reteniendo.

—Señor…

—¿Te sientes bien? —La interrumpió colocando una mano en la frente de ella para comprobar su temperatura.

Asintió con parsimonia y se enderezó, estirando sus brazos con lentitud. Comenzaba a recordar todo lo transcurrido en su _último_ juicio. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos y sin previo aviso comenzó a sollozar llevándose las manos al rostro.

Sasuke no solía soportar que las personas lloraran, pero ésta vez no pudo evitar tolerarlo y contra su fría coraza, le pasó una mano por los hombros y la acercó a él, otorgándole algo de consuelo. Hasta él mismo sentía dolor por aquella situación, era injusta y se sentía peor por saber que al principio la había despreciado como aquellos nobles en la corte.

El muchacho dio un respingo cuando sintió que los brazos de ella le rodeaban el cuello con demasiada fuerza y su rostro se escondía en su pecho, empapando su ropa de lágrimas. Sin darse cuenta totalmente de sus acciones, completamente movido por su corazón, le pasó una mano por la espalda y con la otra la sujetó de la barbilla. Sus orbes estaban enfrentados. Verde contra negro.

No hubo palabras. La pasión que había comenzado a formarse entre ellos explotó cuando, con lentitud, la distancia entre sus rostros se hizo minúscula y sus labios hicieron contacto. El dolor de una sentencia desapareció con la suavidad de su torpe beso que, aunque no era el mejor, lo sentían a flor de piel.

Se separaron por falta de aire y, con las respiraciones aceleradas, se alejaron uno del otro sorprendidos por su acción. Sakura agachó la mirada y temió encontrarse con la de él, estaba impresionada por las miles de sensaciones que azotaron su cuerpo tras aquel contacto. La situación de Sasuke no era diferente.

—Estúpido sistema, estúpida monarquía… maldito Danzouu —maldijo él, apretando los puños al otear a Sakura. Verla tan joven, hermosa y llena de vida le daba rabia. Le arrebatarían la vida.

—Pero señor Sasuke, usted trabaja para ellos. Para el rey —Al decir "rey" Sakura hizo una mueca de asco —. No veo el por qué maldice.

—¿Que por qué? ¿Por qué? Ese bastardo estuvo involucrado en la muerte de mi familia. Y además… está haciendo una injusticia contigo.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo y viró la mirada hacia él con brusquedad.

—Creí que aún me consideraba como una "bruja".

Él arrugó la nariz y suspiró, estaba avergonzado con ella, nadie podría saberlo tanto como él.

—Me equivoqué y lo acepto, hoy me he dado cuenta de tu inocencia.

Ella, en tanto, se mordió el labio inferior. Aunque su carcelero aceptara su inocencia en aquel embrollo, no le servía de nada si los demás la acusaban injustamente. Y la matarían por ello. Pero decidió olvidarse por un momento de eso y lo miró titubeante, la curiosidad estaba haciendo mella en una cuestión.

—Señor…

—Ya puedes llamarme por mi nombre y si gustas, puedes hablarme de "tú".

Asintió enérgica la muchacha.

—Está bien, Sasuke. Si Danzou estuvo involucrado en la muerte de tu familia, ¿por qué trabajas en la monarquía?

Silencio. Sasuke parecía una estatua desde el momento en el que Sakura le había preguntado aquello. Hasta haber transcurrido menos de diez minutos, se dignó a responder.

—Mi plan siempre ha sido trabajar para él y subir de rango poco a poco, ganándome su confianza absoluta. Y así asesinarlo sin levantar sospechas.

Sakura se encogió un poco; la palabra "asesinar" nunca le había gustado. Pero enseguida compuso una sonrisa, que parecía más una mueca, y colocó las manos en las mejillas de Sasuke. Y con amor, le dio un beso casto y tímido. Después lo abrazó con suavidad y le dio un poco de alivio a su amado aunque ella parecía ser la más rota.

Se quedaron dormidos abrazándose uno al otro, confortándose mutuamente sus penas. Mas el amanecer existía y en ese punto la persona más odiada por ambos llegó a la prisión. Apenas y les dio tiempo para separarse y actuar "normal" cuando el rey Danzou se hizo paso por la celda de la bruja de Konoha.

—Sasuke. Déjame solo con ella.

Su voz había sonado imponente y no admitía contradicción. Ella le suplicó con la mirada a Sasuke que no se marchara, que no la dejara sola, pero su deseo no fue cumplido y, para su desgracia, él tuvo que marcharse.

Sasuke no era estúpido, estaría cerca, vigilando. No quería que le hicieran más daño a Sakura.

Cuando se hubo marchado el carcelero, ella hizo contacto visual con Danzou y no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz.

—¿Qué es lo que desea?

No hubo respuesta. El monarca avanzaba a zancadas hacia Sakura, en respuesta, la joven retrocedía. Comenzaba a sentir temor.

—Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.

—¡Ya lo oí! —chilló.

—Ignoraré ésta falta de respeto e iré al grano. ¿Si recuerdas que estás condenada a muerte?

Sakura apretó los labios y convirtió sus manos en puños, agachando la mirada.

—Sí. Moriré y todo por sus mentiras —espetó indiferente como si ella no fuera la condenada.

—Pues eso puede cambiar. Si ahora aceptas ser mía, podría retirar los cargos y quedarías libre y viva.

Sakura al retroceder llegó al límite de la pared y el rey llegó a ella, acorralándola con sus brazos. Le hizo sentir más aprisionada de lo que se sentía al vivir en sólo cuatro paredes. Pero no se dejó amedrentar y sonrió con diversión, levantando la mirada de forma altiva.

—No vale la pena vivir si viviré condenada a un amor que no deseo. Y para eso prefiero morir de pie a vivir de rodillas.

La bofetada que cruzó su rostro y la mano que aprisionó su cuello, no las vio venir y gimió de dolor. Danzou lucía enfadado, demasiado.

—¡Pues bien, por mí puedes irte al diablo! Pero serás mía en este instante quieras o no.

El monarca la lanzó al suelo con brusquedad y se colocó encima de ella, acariciando su cuerpo sin vergüenza. Los gritos que la joven comenzó a lanzar eran agudos y altos, teniendo la esperanza de que Sasuke viniera a su rescate, le era repugnante sentir la saliva de ese hombre en su cuello y las manos de él a través de su cuerpo.

Sus gritos dieron los frutos esperados y pronto Sakura vio aliviada como Sasuke estaba en la entrada de la celda.

—Señor rey, con todo respeto, no creo que deba follarse a una bruja como ésa. Suéltela, recuerde que lo envenenó para que cayera rendido ante ella. Sea fuerte, mi rey, ¡usted lo es! —exclamó Sasuke, tragándose el asco que le daban sus palabras.

Danzou gruñó y se quitó de encima de ella. Al parecer tenía que mantener las apariencias. Porque se suponía que ella era la mala y no él. Sakura al verse libre respiró profundo y se acomodó en posición fetal sintiendo el asco recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Al salir de la celda el rey observó con furia a Sasuke pero no dijo nada y se marchó como alma que llevaba el diablo. Entonces, el joven entró de forma rápida a la celda, arrodillándose junto a la pobre Sakura. Pasaron algunos minutos para que ella lograra levantar la mirada y la enfocara en él. De la comisura derecha de los labios de la muchacha brotaba un hilito de sangre, resultado del brutal puñetazo que le había dado Danzou.

Además en su blanca piel se hallaba la marca de la mano del despreciable rey. Era notable que ese hombre le había hecho daño.

Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo ella le ordenó que cerrara la celda. Y así lo hizo el joven, oteándola con preocupación. Sus dudas pronto vieron respuesta.

—Sasuke… —Hipó la joven, ya había comenzado a llorar —.Ese hombre estuvo a punto de abusar de mí… así que mejor… —Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y agachó la mirada —.Quiero que me tomes, prefiero que lo hagas tú a que ese hombre…

—No.

Sakura lo miró confundida y se acercó a él, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Por qué te estás negando tan rápido?

—Porque no es algo que tú deseas del todo. Sólo quieres…

—No – Lo imitó, interrumpiéndolo como él lo hizo con ella —. Lo quiero hacer porque te amo y al parecer no me queda mucho tiempo de vida. Así que aprovechemos el tiempo. Quiero hacerlo.

Entonces la muchacha lo besó con pasión aferrando una de sus manos a los cabellos azabaches de él. Sasuke no tardó en corresponder el gesto y profundizar el beso, llevando sus manos a las caderas de ella y después comenzando a acariciar su cuerpo con delicadeza. No quería asustarla ni hacerla recordar el intento de abuso de Danzou.

La joven enrolló las piernas alrededor de la cadera de Sasuke e interrumpió el beso por falta de aire. Ambos respiraban agitados.

—¿Lista?

—L-lista—jadeó Sakura, al sentir su espalda contra la cobija de algodón que había traído Sasuke cuando enfermó.

Sasuke entonces, sonrió un poco, apenas levantando las comisuras de sus labios.

Aquel día, se hicieron uno solo con pasión y cariño, disfrutando cada beso y caricia compartida. Sasuke borró los bruscos roses del rey en el cuerpo de Sakura y los remplazó con su pasión. Cuando llegó el momento en que le quitó su inocente virginidad a la mujer, él fue considerado y tranquilo, moviéndose dentro de ella con movimientos lentos y profundos para buscar su placer y el de su pareja. Hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer.

Al día siguiente, cuando Sakura seguía entre sus brazos con dulzura, ella le pidió con una sonrisa tímida, hojas y varias piedras que pintasen. No le pareció extraño y cumplió la petición, dándole las cosas a Sakura con una ceja alzada. Pero no obtuvo un "por qué", sólo recibió un dulce:

—Gracias, Sasuke.

Al recibir sus materiales, de forma inmediata la joven comenzó a usarlos, deslizando las piedras a través de las hojas. Con los movimientos que hacía ella al trazar, él logró deducir que dibujaba, pero silenció a su curiosidad y lo dejó pasar. Ella no le dejaba ver lo que hacía y tampoco indagaría en ello, ya había escuchado que uno de los guardias más cercanos al rey llamado Sai, no acostumbraba a mostrar sus creaciones y por eso creyó que era normal que al dibujar se tuviera cierta privacidad.

Pero no hay plazo que no se cumpla. Más pronto que tarde ya era un nuevo lunes y parecía prometer el fin de la última semana de vida de _"la bruja"._ Una semana que fue sorprendentemente bella, llena de amor y pláticas hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Pero simplemente el mal que siempre existió no soportó ver tanto amor entre dos seres. Ella caería en el sueño fatal de no sentir. ¿Verdad?

Sakura despertó más temprano de lo usual, y teniendo a Sasuke dormido a su lado, logró separarse de él y se levantó tomando las piedras que le había traído éste.

Oteó a la pared del fondo de la celda y con una sonrisa comenzó a trazar en ésta un navío y la fachada de un océano, cambiando de colores para darle más vida a su mural.

Verde, azul, café… los colores que tenía de piedras.

Cuando ella terminó su obra, Sasuke abrió los ojos con lentitud y se los talló, parándose automáticamente para colocarse la ropa. Hasta ahí todo parecía fatalmente normal porque notó que Sakura no le había dado los buenas días, peor, no había amanecido junto a ella.

—¿Sakura?

—Aquí Sasuke.

Él viró la mirada hacia dónde provino la dulce voz y se sorprendió al ver a Sakura ya vestida y completamente sonriente a pesar de que, en teoría, ese día su vida acabaría. Pero extendió su mirar y notó que detrás de ella, en la pared, habían trazos de colores, trazos que formaban un barco y un hermoso océano de forma tan realista que le asustaba. Se había quedado literalmente sin habla.

—Sasuke. ¿Qué le falta a este navío?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza con suavidad, logrando despejarse.

—Que navegue —contestó con rapidez y sin dejar de mirar el mural, respondiendo como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Sakura entonces, ensanchó su sonrisa. Y Sasuke vio con incredulidad como ella subía al dibujo del navío. Al llegar arriba, los ojos verdes de ella le observaron con insistencia, invitándolo a subir con ella.

¿Pero qué diablos había ocurrido?

—Ven conmigo. Vamos, seamos libres —exclamó Sakura sin asustarse por la brisa oceánica que ondeaba sus cabellos y el sencillo vestido azul que vestía.

Pero no debería existir esa brisa. Estaban en una celda…

Mas los razonamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos por fuertes pisadas que le hicieron ahogar un jadeo. Eran ellos, los que se llevarían a Sakura para asesinarla. No obstante, no sentía la seguridad de subir a aquel dibujo. Estaba lleno de dudas.

—¡Sube que ya vienen Sasuke! ¿Qué es lo que te impide irte conmigo?

—Mi venganza y que no sé cómo les has hecho para lograr esto. Eso es lo que pasa.

Más pasos, y cada vez más cercanos.

—¡Vamos, confía en mí! ¡Te amo, seamos libres, olvídate de tus rencores! Yo moriré si me quedó aquí, así que hay de dos, me voy sin ti, ¡o huimos juntos!

—¡¿Qué mierda?!

Sasuke y Sakura miraron al guardia que había maldecido. Ya estaban allí los verdugos que llevarían a la bella Sakura hacia la muerte. Incluso el rey Danzou estaba allí presente y todos miraban impresionados la escena.

La bruja sobre un dibujo que, en teoría, no debería ser real.

Pero Sasuke dejó de lado cualquier cuestionamiento lógico y trepó el navío con rapidez, sorprendiéndose al ver como el barco comenzaba a navegar por las paredes hasta llegar al punto de que parecía desaparecer.

Los guardias del rey hicieron hasta lo imposible para lograr impedir que el navío "imaginario" siguiera avanzando, pero no lo lograron, sólo pudieron ver como Sakura se ponía de puntillas y besaba a Sasuke, siendo correspondida pocos segundos después.

Danzou observaba la romántica escena con rabia y en poco tiempo, perdió de vista a su obsesión, a la mujer más bella que había pisado la tierra. Lo último que vio de ella fue como se despedía de todos con una mano, meneándola con suavidad.

Era un adiós definitivo.

De ahí no se sabe qué pasó con la pareja de jóvenes. Algunos muy osados aseguran que se les ha visto por otras tierras lejanas a Konoha. Otros juran que tuvieron a una hija en su viaje en el navío y que recibió el nombre de "Sarada". Y los más sabios dicen que fueron felices a donde sea que hayan ido, porque estaban juntos y libres de ataduras, disfrutando de su libre albedrío.

 _Después de todo, ante el mundo, su fuga de amor se convirtió en la leyenda: "Ellos y el navío"._

* * *

 **N/A:** Agradezco que hayan leído el fic y espero de corazón que le dejen un adorable review. (Si lo hacen, les envío un Sasuke-kun a casa)

No olviden darle like a mi página de Facebook "Ashabi-Fanfiction" y también denle like a la página "Sasusaku fanfic's".

NOTA: Fic en reedición


End file.
